1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing technology and, more particularly, to a technology for displaying a screen for viewing a program that is broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user viewing a program wishes to obtain information on the program, the user may start a PC separately from the television use an Internet search service to obtain desired information.
Normally, users using an Internet search service need to designate a search keyword. However, the user viewing a program may not want the hassle of designating a search keyword.